Cant Help Falling In Love
by Light Saviour
Summary: This is a crossover between Ultra Maniac and Gundam Wing.This is a light-hearted story of simple junior high romance.


Cant help falling in love  
  
  
  
It was a fine day in the city and Miss Ayu Tateishi along with her best friend,Miss Nina Sakura were just walking around the streets.Ayu just knew about her crush,Kaji,and his secret love towards someone else.She was very heartbroken and she was crying like an idiot as they went along.  
  
Nina:Cheer up,Ayu!Im sure you'll find someone even better than Kaji-kun!  
  
Ayu:No!Kaji was my only love as long as I can remember!  
  
Nina:Oh.But there are plenty of boys that still ask you out.  
  
Ayu:They dont match up with Kaji!!!!  
  
Nina:Look!Isnt he pretty cool?  
  
Nina was pointing to a silent looking boy.He was Trowa Barton,the new kid in school.Ayu was lovestruck.  
  
Nina:Hellooooo?Miss Ayu?  
  
Ayu:Oh my God,Nina!!He is the most cutest guy you could ever see in the face of this planet!I must have him!  
  
Nina:Werent you whining about Kaji earlier?  
  
Ayu:Forget about that Kaji jerk!Im in loooooooove!  
  
Nina:Oh brother!  
  
***************************************  
  
Nina and her friend,Yuta were talking in school.Ayu was playing tennis.  
  
Yuta:Oh?So Miss Ayu found someone else eh?(sighs)Guess there's no chance for me now.  
  
Nina:She was lovestruck when she saw him!  
  
Yuta:Funny.I always considered Ayu as a girl who never falls that easily.  
  
Nina:I dont know......  
  
Yuta:Look!Isnt that the lucky guy?  
  
Trowa was sitting together with Sayaka.  
  
Yuta:(sighs)Now,he steals my admirers too?  
  
Nina:oh no!It seems Trowa is feeling a strange emotion towards Sayaka!  
  
Yuta:In short,he's got the hots for Sayaka.What's the big deal?They're both ice cold that you could freeze when you're with them.  
  
Nina:It means that Ayu will be heartbroken!And one more,I CANT STAND HER WHINING!!!!!  
  
Yuta:Hey,you cant force the guy,you know.  
  
Nina:We have to help Ayu to hook up with Trowa before he considers asking Sayaka out!  
  
Yuta:I hate playing cupid but this is an exception.  
  
Nina:oh thanks a lot!  
  
Yuta:You owe me an ice cream cone after school.  
  
Nina:Then again.....  
  
*******************************************  
  
Ayu and Nina were in class.  
  
Ayu:Isnt it great?He's with our class!  
  
Nina:Right.  
  
Ayu:I gotta talk to him,Nina!  
  
Nina:Uh,could it wait?The teacher is looking dangerously in our direction.......  
  
Ayu:I dont care about her!She has a weird fashion sense and uses hairspray that makes her hair stand on end!  
  
Teacher:Ahem!May I know what you find so interesting Miss Tateichi?  
  
Ayu:(tensing)Uh.....we were just talking about Nina's........neighbor,Maam!  
  
Teacher:Oh.I better not catch you chatting again next time.  
  
Ayu:(smiling)Dont worry,Maam!  
  
The teacher left in a short while.Ayu approached Trowa.  
  
Ayu:Hi!  
  
Trowa looked at her.Ayu suddenly freezed on him.She couldnt get a word out of her mouth.  
  
Trowa:Well?What do you want,Ayu?  
  
Ayu:.......  
  
Trowa looked annoyed.  
  
Trowa:Hey,are you just kidding with me?If so,I dont think its funny.  
  
Ayu still cant say anything.She was standing there like an idiot.  
  
Trowa:I have no time for this.  
  
Trowa left the classroom.Nina quickly approached Ayu.  
  
Nina:What happened,Ayu?  
  
Ayu:Oh no!I think I freezed on him,Nina!!!!!  
  
Nina:You think?  
  
Ayu:i'm positive!Oh no!I made a very fatal mistake!  
  
Nina:Why did you freeze on him anyway?It's so not you.  
  
Ayu:I dont know.he seems so different from all those other guys,even Kaji!  
  
Nina:Well,we better get lunch.I'm starving!  
  
They walked out of the room.Ayu was still blaming herself about the freeze part.  
  
**********************************************  
  
They were at the cafeteria getting lunch with Yuta when all of a sudden,Ayu spotted Trowa with Sayaka.  
  
Ayu:Is it me or am I actually seeing Trowa and Sayaka eating lunch together like what people in a relationship do?  
  
Yuta:You're right!  
  
Nina:Yuta!  
  
Yuta:Sorry.  
  
Ayu:This is not possible!If only I havent freezed on him!  
  
Yuta:Hey,its not confirmed that theyre hooked.  
  
Ayu:You're right!You should go talk to Trowa about this.  
  
Yuta:Me?!But what do I have to do with this?  
  
Ayu:Come on!!!!PLEEEEEEEAAAAAAASSSSSSSEEEEEEE!!!!!!!  
  
Yuta:Alright,alright!!But only because you are so annoying!  
  
Ayu:Oh thank you Yuta darling!!!!  
  
Yuta:Yeah right.You only call me that when you want something from me.  
  
**************************************************  
  
Class was over and it was raining.Ayu,Nina and Yuta were standing on the corridor.And then another sight came.  
  
Ayu:Is that Trowa and Sayaka sharing an umbrella?And Trowa is actually putting his arms over her shoulders?!  
  
Nina:Calm down,Ayu.  
  
Ayu:What does the ice doll have that I dont?!Why me?!Why am I so unlucky in love?!  
  
Ayu kicked the trash can.The garbage spilled out.  
  
Yuta:Woah!Talk about short temper!  
  
Nina sighed the longest sigh of her entire life.  
  
****************************************************  
  
Nina was laying sprawled on her bed.Rio,her magic cat that could turn into a boy with the use of pills,went to her side.  
  
Rio:Whats the problem?  
  
Nina:Oh Rio!Ayu is constantly having bad luck with Trowa and its affecting me and Yuta!Somehow,I need to make Trowa hers so she could be in peace but it seems he likes Sayaka.  
  
Rio:What a problem!In fact,when it concerns Ayu's lovelife,there is always catastrophe!  
  
Rio jumped out.  
  
Rio:I have the solution to your problem,Nina.Its this love potion!Its 100% effective and it arrives through the Magic Kingdom mail order every month.  
  
Nina:Wow!Its just the thing I need!Wait till I show Ayu this!She'll jump in excitement!  
  
*****************************************************  
  
Ayu:Sorry but I dont need a love potion to reel this one in.  
  
Nina,Ayu,Yuta and Rio(disguised as a boy) Were standing in front of the city mall.  
  
Yuta:Oh really?You seem to have problems already.  
  
Nina:Come on,Ayu!There's no other way!You always freeze when you're with him!  
  
Rio:Yeah,Ayu!Its the only way!  
  
Ayu looked up to the sky.  
  
Ayu:I appreciate the help you're giving me,Nina but I feel guilty using such a thing.It seems like Im meddling with his feelings.I want to make him love me using his heart not a potion.  
  
Nina:Okay,Ayu..............  
  
Yuta:Are you feeling alright?This is not like the Ayu I know.  
  
Ayu:Of course,Im fine!!!!You better march to Trowa's house right now and give me a full report on what exactly did he say.  
  
Yuta:Alright,Im going!Sheesh!  
  
Nina:See you later Yuta!  
  
Ayu:We'll meet in Nina's house okay?You better come back with something or I'll behead you!  
  
Rio:Off with your head!  
  
Yuta:I know!  
  
*******************************************************  
  
Yuta was back from the "interview".They were sitting in Nina's kitchen.  
  
Ayu:Well?What did he say?  
  
Yuta:Hold on!Cant you see Im eating?  
  
Ayu:WHAT DID HE SAY???????!!!!!!!!  
  
Yuta:Okay,okay!He said that he finds you kinda interesting and pretty.  
  
Ayu:(looks starstruck)Really?  
  
Yuta:Yup.  
  
Ayu:(getting jittered)Tell me more!  
  
Yuta:And that you are exactly his type.  
  
Ayu was sighing dreamily.  
  
Yuta:But he finds you kinda stupid too.  
  
Ayu almost fell out of her seat.  
  
Ayu:WHAT?!  
  
Yuta:Thats what he said.  
  
Nina:Maybe because of the freeze part.  
  
Ayu:Oh no!I must talk to him again.  
  
Yuta:How about now?I could arrange a meeting for you at the bay.  
  
Ayu:Really?Oh thank you,Yuta!You are such a dear!  
  
*******************************************************  
  
Ayu was waiting for Trowa by the bay.She was feeling nervous when Trowa came near her and tapped her shoulder.He was smiling.  
  
Trowa:Hi.  
  
Ayu:(blushing)Hi!!  
  
Trowa:You want to talk to me about something?  
  
Ayu:Yes.  
  
Trowa:What is it then?I just hope you wont freeze on me again.  
  
Ayu:(blushing)I Wont.You see......Trowa......I......  
  
Trowa leaned close to her.  
  
Ayu:(blushing harder)I........I.....kinda....um....do you love Sayaka?  
  
Trowa leaned back immediately.  
  
Trowa:Of course I do.  
  
Ayu stopped.She felt like she was hit by a huge boulder.  
  
Ayu:Can you repeat that please?  
  
Trowa:I love Sayaka.So what?  
  
Ayu:You are such a jerk!You made me come out here for nothing!  
  
Trowa:Excuse me?But it was you who called me in the first place!  
  
Ayu:You shut up!I dont ever want to see your face again!  
  
Trowa:Same here!  
  
Ayu stormed away.  
  
******************************************************  
  
Nina and Yuta were with Duo Maxwell,Trowa's friend.They were by the mall when Ayu Went to them.  
  
Nina:(smiling)How did it go?  
  
Ayu was silent then she cried hard.Kaji and his friend,Tsujiai appeared.  
  
Kaji:What happened?  
  
Tsujiai:You're crying like a mule.Better wipe her tears before it floods here.  
  
Ayu:(crying bitterly)You dont understand!!The only guy I ever loved like this loves someone else!  
  
Kaji:Ayu.......  
  
Duo:Who is that guy?  
  
Yuta:Its Trowa.  
  
Ayu:HE LOVES SAYAKA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Duo:Of course,why wouldnt he?  
  
They were silent.They looked at Duo.  
  
Ayu:(sniffling)What do you mean?  
  
Duo:(starts to laugh)Sayaka is his sister!  
  
Ayu almost fell out of her seat.  
  
Ayu:What?!  
  
Duo:Trowa was born before their parents were married so he carries his mom's surname.He wasnt re-registered.He and Sayaka were close siblings ever since.  
  
Duo laughed and everyone followed.After a while,Ayu smiled.  
  
Ayu:How could I be so stupid?I must go after him!  
  
Ayu stood up.Kaji grabbed her arm.They looked at each other.  
  
Kaji:(smiling)Good luck!  
  
Ayu:(smiling back)Thanks!I hope you and Alice(Kaji's new girl) stay together forever too.  
  
Kaji:(nodding)Thanks.  
  
Tsujiai:Go run after your prince,princess!  
  
Yuta:Yeah!And remember the ice cream cone you owe me for this!  
  
Nina:Dont freeze!  
  
Ayu waved at all of them as she raced for the bay.  
  
*******************************************************  
  
Trowa was still leaning on the bay when Ayu arrived,looking miserable.  
  
Ayu:(panting)Hey.  
  
Trowa:What do you want now?  
  
Ayu:Look,Trowa,Im so sorry.I didnt know.  
  
Trowa:About Sayaka?  
  
Ayu:(blushing)Yes.  
  
Trowa:(smiling)It's okay.Listen,I want to tell you something.  
  
Ayu:What?  
  
Trowa:You know.inspite of your stupidity and that attitude of yours that jumps to conclusions,I kinda like you.You're my type,Ayu.  
  
Ayu:(blushing)I like you too,Trowa.A lot.  
  
Trowa:So......um.......would you be my girl?  
  
Ayu looked at him.Their eyes met.Trowa was smiling.  
  
Ayu:(blushing)Yes!  
  
Trowa:Im glad.  
  
Ayu went to him.Trowa placed his arms on her shoulders.They watched the sun set together.  
  
It was a simple moment of happiness.Trowa started to lean on to Ayu and they had their first kiss.  
  
THE END 


End file.
